Accidents happen
by gossamer moonglow
Summary: Gibbs has to take Tim from the hospital. Well, stranger things have happened. You think? Gibbs/McGee pre-slash.


**Accidents happen**

Gibbs' eyes bulged comically taking in the scene in front of him. Sarah had called him to say she couldn't take Tim from the hospital and that he was the only one to do it. The reason for Tim being in the hospital in the first place, was accidentally inhaling or rather sniffing cocaine in a crime scene. It kept affecting him even an hour after the event and that said a lot. He didn't want to stay in the hospital though and his team mates had other plans for their Friday evening and he didn't want to call them. That would have been his thinking if his drugged mind could actually think. Truth was he couldn't. So when Sarah was called by the hospital she asked her brother's Boss' help.

Here he was now. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was waiting for his agent in the hospital in the waiting room. And what he saw was not quite what he expected. Tim was smiling at no one and when he saw him he ran towards him and hugged him tightly in his arms.

'Boss. Where's Sarah?' Smile still in place.

'Let's get you home, McGee.' Was the answer he got. Not that he cared. There was a weird happiness inside him _begging_ to come out. The sort of happiness that makes the stomach constrict until you get what you expect.

'OK, Boss.' No question, no answers. Tim seemed to be bouncing all over the place, same stupid smile plastered in his face; but if Gibbs wanted to be sincere to himself the smile made the younger man look almost, well, beautiful. Still it wasn't usual, it _wasn't_ real. It was the affect of cocaine. Unfortunately, Jethro was stack with Tim for the time being.

'My place or yours?' Tim asked innocently, but Gibbs didn't see it as innocently. Thankfully, McGee didn't let him continue with that train of thought. 'So, Boss, how did we go with the case?'

'It was the Captain, McGee.'

'…Which reminds me that story Ducky had said about the captain that had murdered his wife and thought he could hide it behind…'

'Are you trying to imitate Ducky McGee?'

'What? No, Boss, it's just that, well you know, Ducky has an interesting personality and knows so many things about, well, everything. And no, of course I'm not like that…. But sometimes you just…' and that was when Gibbs decided he didn't want to listen to anything more. Until about five minutes later.

'Ummm, Boss are you smelling this?' Tim sniffed the air around them and so did Gibbs but they were inside the car so he didn't smell anything.

'No, McGee.'

'But it's here. Something strong and sweet and yet not in the same time. What can it be?' He said and leaned over to the driver. 'Did you use a new after shave, boss?' He asked and reached his hand to the senior agent's face. 'Oh smooth and soft. Like a baby's. Have I told you about the time Sarah was still a baby, Boss?' He hadn't and Gibbs only wished to take his hand away from his face. But McGee couldn't know so he kept caressing the older man's face while narrating his story.

'You see, I'm less than seven years older than Sarah, it's about six and a half actually, but that's alright I don't mind saying it's seven. What's the point of getting angry over that?' He said at looked at Gibbs waiting his approval with his big, green, bright eyes and what could Gibbs do? Other than agree? He agreed. "Oh Boss, you should have seen me… I was so afraid of holding her when I first saw her. She was so small, so tiny… ok there're babies who are smaller than Sarah. She was about 9 pounds and let me tell you that wasn't little for me….'

'McGee, is there a point here?'

'Hm? What I was talking about Boss? Oh here we're! You brought us to my place. How nice of you Boss.'

'Will you be OK to be on your own, McGee.' He really, really didn't want to be alone with Tim in an enclosed place when McGee was like that. The same eyes with the gullible innocence turned to him and Tim smiled.

'Of course Boss. I'm a big boy. Thanks.' He said and got out of the car where he stumbled on the road. Gibbs took a deep breath, got out of the car and locked it too.

'Let's take you up McGee.'

'What? You're coming too, Boss? Oh are you going to play with me? I've bought this new game that…' and Tim continued talking and Gibbs continued not listening. He just felt the heat of the warm body so close to his. It was comforting. Until Tim turned in his arms and sighed in the spot under his ear. It made Gibbs tremble; shiver; whatever. 'That's nice.' Tim said and his breath tickled Gibbs' skin. More.

'Keys, McGee?' He grumbled.

'Sure, Boss. I think they're in your pocket. Or anywhere you keep them.'

' Not my keys….'

'Then whose?' Gibbs felt the urge to let him right outside the door on his own but seeing that face looking at him was too much.

'Yours, McGee.'

'Ohhhh why didn't you say so? My keys are…' and Tim started giggling. 'My keys, Boss, are in my pocket, silly. Where else could they be?' And his hand returned to Gibbs' face as if he was petting a stupid child. Gibbs was many things; child was not one of those. He shouldn't be doing this, no, he shouldn't, but Tim wasn't going to help him so he put his hand on Tim's trousers' pocket and fished for the keys. Tim tried to pat his hand away. 'Hey, what are you doing in my pocket?'

'Shut up, Tim.'

'OK, Boss..' Did he have any alcohol along with the drugs? This childish behaviour couldn't be the result of only an accidental cocaine sniffing. Could it?

They entered Tim's apartment. Gibbs was certain he was about to leave and everything would be back to normal until he found Tim in his personal space for a change smelling him.

'Um, Boss, new after shave? You didn't say.' He said pouting and that was it. He turned Tim and pinned him on the wall and then proceeded in getting his tongue acquainted with the inside of Tim's mouth. Tim moaned and did what he could in the place he found himself. He returned the favour.

None of the two cared if the next day it would all be clear to them.

**Finis**


End file.
